logosfandomcom-20200222-history
MOR Philippines
ABS-CBN Star Radio Network 1994–1997 ABS-CBN using the Star Radio: Heart of the City brand in 1994 for regional FM stations, replacing the Radio Romance branding which was used prior to the brand's launching. The Manila station, named DWRR-FM, was given the chance to have its own branding. The Radio Romance brand continued being used until 1996, when the station relaunched as WRR 101.9. ABS-CBN Radio 1997–1999 On 1997, some of the regional Star Radio stations were rebranded as ABS-CBN Radio: Heart of the City. 1997–1999 (ProStar) ProStar was a branding of selected ABS-CBN regional FM radio stations outside Manila until 1999. ABS-CBN For Life! 1999 In 1999, ABS-CBN Radio regional stations rebranded as ABS-CBN For Life! This logo contains a script-like For Life! wordmark, and ABS-CBN's logo., however, ended consequently in 2000, in line with the unveiling of ABS-CBN's new logo. 2000–2001 The logo was modified following ABS-CBN's new logo unveiling. MOR: My Only Radio For Life! 2001–2007 On July 14, 2001, as 91.9 CDO celebrated its 6th year, Malvern Esparcia (known on-air as Brother Bernie, now as Bernie Bitokbitok) changed the name of ABS-CBN Radio to MOR (known as My Only Radio) which means the province of Misamis Oriental The original logo had an additonal, it has orange radio with a pink M, a blue R, a circle with ABS-CBN's RGB color. Few years later, all regional stations changed from ABS-CBN For Life! to MOR. 2007–2013 The logo was given a makeover in 2007, replacing some of the first logo's elements with an RGB oval with a Hand of Sean M and R, and the For Life tagline colored in yellow. the circle with ABS-CBN's RGB colors, was also retained, the ABS-CBN logo was discarded, and this was also the first logo to incorporate a set of headphones.(As Seen In MOR: My Only Radio Province Facebook Pages) 2013–2017 2013–2014 M.O.R. unveiled a new logo in 2013 together with the relaunch of DWRR-FM (formerly Tambayan 101.9 prior to the rebranding) as MOR 101.9 For Life! Manila, completely ending the station's chance of using its own branding. The new logo incorporated a completely modified version of the headphones in the logo, a new blue explosion in the background, a new, crazier version of the M and R letters, a slightly jumbled version of the "For Life!" slogan in Ackbar font, a new grey circle holding the distinct symbol of ABS-CBN (which likewise signified the return of the ABS-CBN logo to the MOR logo, this time without the square and text) and the legal name of the regional-turned-national network (also in Antique Olive), making it the first logo in the network's history to incorporate its own legal name. 2014–2015 Starting in 2014, the ABS-CBN symbol was removed, and replaced with a red circle (representing an album disc or a record button). The byline "AN ABS-CBN STATION", with the 2014 ABS-CBN logotype, is added. The logo shown above is the corporate logo of the network and is also used in the stations of the network, with the legal name of the network being replaced with the station's frequency and a rotated red rectangle with the name of the region/city where the station broadcasts from. 2015–2017 In September 2015, MOR drops the word "For Life" to simply "MOR: My Only Radio" and added the new word "Nationwide". 2017–2018 Recently last June 2018, MOR has it changed it unofficially. But the headset should be smaller with a color red behind the letter "O" MOR Philippines 2018-present On July 23, 2018, after MOR Pinoy Music Awards, it launches MOR Philippines, some Regional Stations will changed their logos and with the red headset inside the letter O. Category:Philippines Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:ABS-CBN Category:Radio broadcasters Category:MOR My Only Radio For Life! Category:1994 Category:ABS-CBN Radio Category:Radio